Study Break
by Goruda Shiro
Summary: ONE SHOT! Goten loves Trunks. Maybe Trunks shares his feelings?


Author: Goruda Shiro

Fandom: DBZ

Series: None

Spoilers: None that I'm aware of.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... quite literally.

Warnings: Shounen-ai; Sappiness; Depression. They're 16 and 17 in this, so leave me alone.

Summary: Goten loves Trunks. Maybe Trunks shares his feelings?

"Speaking" ::Thoughts::

Title: Study Break

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten sighed as he looked around the room; at the wall, cieling, lamp, anything to avoid  
his studies for a few minutes more. He'd been working at them for what seemed like hours  
and was in desparate need of a break.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and lost himself in thought. Thoughts of blue  
eyes sparkling like the rippling ocean reflecting the sun's rays, lavender hair soft as silk, a  
fact he knew only from cleaning trimmings from when Trunks got a hair-cut, or from when  
he'd have a bare arm wrapped around his shoulder and the hair would brush it just so. He  
sighed again, longingly, his breath hitching. He knew Trunks could never be his. Trunks  
knew of his feelings, and while he wasn't uncomfortable in the least, he'd made it clear that  
he didn't return them.

A knock on his bedroom window startled him from his thoughts. He knew who it was  
instantly. Trunks was the only one that was use his bedroom window. Gohan came to the  
front door when visiting, and he didn't have any friends that could fly to his window on the  
second story, and they didn't own a ladder. "It's open, Trunks." He didn't bother getting up.  
Trunks would let himself in, and it wasn't like he was offered a reason to move. Really, he  
just didn't feel like getting up. He didn't want to study anymore that day, or ever, but that  
particular day was wearing on him.

"Hey Chibi." Trunks said, affectionately, as he closed the window.

Goten growled, irritated, at the nickname. "You know I hate that."

Trunks grinned mischieviously. "What... Chibi?" As Goten shot straight up in his chair and  
turned to glare at him, his grin turned to that of false innocence. "Oh, come on, Goten.  
lighten up a little."

Goten sighed again, this time in frustration. "It's just this stupid studying. I don't know WHY  
I have to do it. I'm already getting great marks in school and she INSISTS that it's not  
enough."

"Well it can't be all that bad."

"This is my mother we're talking about."

Trunks sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, as though Chichi would walk in the room at  
any moment and drop a load of study onto him as well. "Ok, it CAN be that bad. Need help  
getting your mind off it?" Trunks asked, that mischievious glint in his eyes now.

Goten tossed his head back and closed his eyes with a long, suffering sigh. "My mind is  
throbbing from all this work. Nothing you'd come up with could get my mind off this."  
Suddenly there was a weight in his lap. He opened his eyes quickly, putting his hands up,  
to see Trunks straddling him. His hands landed on his shoulders as his eyes widened in  
shock. "T...Trunks..."

"Are you so sure about that Chibi?" Before Goten could say anything, Trunks leaned forward  
to kiss him. While it was unexpected, he was quick to accept and return it, deciding to worry  
about the possible consequences later. He was in heaven now, but a small part of him still  
worried.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but it was only moments, seconds, before it was ended.  
"But Trunks... I thought..."

Trunks interrupted him before he could finish. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Ever since  
you told me, Goten. I was worried... scared at first... but now I know. I..."

Suddenly, Goten found he couldn't breath. His chest was burning for air and he clutched at  
Trunks, eyes closing. He distantly heard Trunks talking, but the words were muffled. Then  
he was being shaken. When he could finally breath again, he opened his eyes. The room  
was dark, and he was in bed... a bed... with Trunks looking down at him worriedly. He  
caught his breath, wondering when it got dark. "Wha... What happened? Trunks?"

Trunks was pale. "I... I don't know. I came to your window, it was dark in here, but you  
didn't sound right. I came in, and you were hyperventilating." Trunks looked nervously at  
Goten.

Goten sighed. It was a dream. He knew by simply looking at the clock on his desk. It was  
three hours later than it had been in the dream. "I'm fine now."

"That's good." Trunks fidgeted.

"Why are you here, Trunks?"

"I... um... I wanted to see if you were ready. Remember? The party? Starts at nine, ends at  
two, lied to your mom to get permission for you to go? That party?"

Goten nodded. He'd forgotten. He'd changed to get ready, then started reading, waiting for  
Trunks. It had been daylight, then, which is why the lights were off. "Oh... yeah. I'm ready  
now."

Trunks nodded softly. "Ok. Let's go, then." Goten gathered his overnight bag and followed  
Trunks out the window, heading towards the West City suburbs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he went to the window, it was dark inside, so he knocked to see if Goten had passed  
out while waiting. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the window and went inside.  
Sure enough, Goten had fallen asleep.

"Hi Trunks..." It was mumbled, and Trunks answered with 'Hey chibi', before further  
mumblings made him realise that Goten was asleep.

::He's dreaming of me?:: Trunks leaned closer to hear. Apparently, in the dream, Goten had  
been slacking in his studies, taking a break. At times, the mumblings were too low to hear,  
but he managed to pick quite a bit of it up before becoming lost in his own thoughts. He'd  
known about Goten's feelings for some time, now. It didn't bother him, he'd just never  
returned the feelings.

Recently, though, Chibi had been more and more often plaguing his thoughts. He knew he  
was falling for him, and hard. But that was something he'd never admit to another living soul.  
He resolved that not even Goten would find out, because in his trained hypocritical mind, it  
was wrong. So when he realized he'd been staring at Goten's lips, he blinked and shook his  
head. He gulped slightly and stood, backing away, but his eyes trained themselves back on  
those lips. Entranced, he leaned down, finally kneeling again.

"... get my mind off this..." He didn't hear what was said before, but he picked that part up. He  
knew what Goten meant, though. The studying was killer, and was never Goten's favorite activity.  
He watched as Goten mouthed the dream through. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and pressed  
his lips gently to Goten's, and was slightly surprised when Goten responded. He pulled back  
worried, but Goten was still asleep. His thought process dwindled to nothing and he straddled  
the younger boy's hips, wanting to enjoy contact with him before he had to wake up. Leaning  
down, he pressed their bodies together and moved in to kiss him again, when suddenly Goten  
started hyperventilating...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

::I should never have done that.:: Trunks berated himself as they flew. He sighed inwardly.  
How he loved his friend with all he had. But he was resolved to never tell him, and if Goten  
had awaken, his secret would be out, and it would be only a matter of time before everyone  
else found out, or Goten left him for cheating on him for the lengths he'd go to keep it a  
secret. :Idiot.::

End

That's it. Lemme know how you liked it. I'm kinda out of the writing groove and am trying  
whatever I can to get it grooving again.

GoGo


End file.
